La planificadora de bodas
by Sachimika
Summary: Una boda es algo donde dos personas juran amarse para toda la vida. Una boda es algo hermoso,pero los chicos no se dan cuenta hasta que Endou y Natsumi celebran la suya, solo entonces se dan cuenta que ellos desean algo así, para poder estar con su persona amada para toda la vida. Parece complicado,pero una ayuda viene a su rescate,¿Lograran la boda de sus sueños?
1. Introducción

**N/A:** Hola!, ¿saben?, realmente tenía muchas ganas de hacer esta historia, me parece encantador todo lo que tenga que ver con matrimonios y eso, es realmente una lástima que no existan muchos fic's que tengan un tema así, y si los hay solo toma una parte extremadamente secundaria, lo que me pone triste porque me encantan las bodas uwu

Como sea, me distraje mucho, espero que alguien se anime a participar ^^

 **Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven son de propiedad de Level-5**

* * *

Una boda es algo donde dos personas juran amarse para toda la vida. Una boda es algo hermoso, pero los chicos no se dan cuenta hasta que Endou y Natsumi celebran la suya, solo entonces se dan cuenta que ellos desean algo así, para poder estar con su persona amada para toda la vida.  
Música, un banquete, el vals de los novios, vestidos, trajes y lujos todo situado en un gran y hermoso sitio, diferentes decoraciones y lugares, desde una mansión en un hermoso lugar lejos de la ciudad hasta una isla, de día o de noche, todo depende de los novios. Todo parece complicado, pero una ayuda viene a su rescate, ¿Podrán tener la boda de sus sueños?  
Ayami Kazemaru es la hija mayor de la familia, con 23 años se fue a estados unidos a hacer una vida. Ahora, 4 años después volvió para el matrimonio de Endou Mamoru y Natsumi Raimon, que son grandes amigos de su hermano menor y de ella. Ayami puede ver que luego de la boda todos tienen deseos de casarse, lo que es muy bueno puesto que ¡Ella es una planificadora de bodas profesional! (y muy exitosa). Ella decide trasladar todo su equipo de trabajo desde EEUU a Japón y no planea irse hasta que todos sus "hermanos" (que así los llama denomina ella) que quieran casarse estén casados. Ayami va a trabajar hasta el final para que todo sea perfecto para todos. ¿Tu atraparas el ramo?

* * *

Si, esa fue mi basura de introducción xD  
Como sea, les dejo la ficha (es un poco larga, puesto que necesito muchos detalles):

-Nombre y apellido:

-Edad (Entre 20 y 25):

-Apariencia (Casual, pijama, formal y de fiesta):

-Personalidad:

-Pareja, como se comportan entre ellos y como se comportan entre los demás:

-Historia (Traten de agregar cosas sobre la familia, amigos y como se conocieron con su pareja)

-¿Cómo se comporta cuando esta bajo situaciones de mucho estrés?:

-Gustos (Si pueden agregar gustos con respecto a la comida, mejor aun):

-Disgustos (Si pueden agregar disgustos con respecto a la comida, mejor aun):

- ***** Personajes femeninos favoritos (Puede ser cualquiera, aunque haya aparecido medio segundo):

- ***** Personajes masculinos favoritos (Igual que arriba, exceptuando claro a su pareja):

-Color y gema favoritas:

-Qué tipo de lugares le gustan:

-Extras:

* * *

 ***** = ¿Por qué personajes favoritos?, simple, necesitamos damas de honor, madrina y padrino x3

Eso es todo, espero que alguien quiera participar uwu, nos leemos luego!


	2. La muerte no es una excusa para dejarte

**N/A:  
** Hola, aquí está el primer capítulo, espero que les guste ^^  
 **Advertencias (?):** Oc's, Endou x Natsumi elevado a la decima potencia (?) y un poco de AU y OOC

 **Inazuma Eleven ni sus personajes no me pertenece, pertenece a** **Level-5**

.

.

.

.

.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Era un cálido día miércoles en verano y un joven de unos 22 años de cabello turquesa miraba impaciente su reloj mientras daba vueltas frente a la puerta de salida de vuelos internacionales en el aeropuerto.  
El joven dejo de dar vuelta cuando diviso un largo cabello de color similar al suyo saliendo por la puerta.

-Hasta que llegaste, me estaba preocupando- suspiro él.

-Ay, no seas tan exagerado, no es como si mi vuelo fuese a caerse al mar o algo.- Ella se acerco a él y le dio un gran abrazo fraternal. Hacía mucho que no se veían. -¿Cómo has estado?-

-De maravilla, ¿Y tú?- pregunto sonriendo.

-Excelente, no me puede ir mejor en mi trabajo y desde que termine la universidad tengo mucho tiempo para salir a divertirme.-

-¿No tendrás problemas con tu trabajo porque viniste?, digo…- dijo un poco preocupado

-Nah, para nada, recuerda que soy mi propia jefa, y pues sí, tuve que rechazar a muchas personas, es una lástima, pero que se jodan, hace cuatro años que no veo a mi familia y amigos en persona. De cualquier modo, mi personal necesita un descanso.-

-Si tú dices…- sonrió- Deja que te ayude con eso –Señalo las maletas-.

Salieron del estacionamiento y se subieron a el auto del menor; un flameante Ferrari rojo (Bueno, son futbolistas profesionales después de todo, ¿no?)

-¿Así que todos tienen un auto así?- dijo curiosa la chica.

-Casi todos, algunos optan por algo más simple, al principio quería algo simple pero tu ya sabes…-

-Sí, te gusta la velocidad, todo el mundo lo sabe.-

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

-¿Y?- pregunto ella.

-¿"Y" qué?-

-Mamoru-kun y Natsumi-chan se van a casar y yo aun no conozco a mí cuñada…-

-Me avergüenzas-

-Madre debe avergonzarte peor. ¿Cuándo la voy a conocer?-

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón, mamá me avergüenza peor, pero aun así…- rio- Y creo que la vas a conocer hoy…creo.- Dijo sin apartar la vista del camino.

-Ah…- Suspiro y se tiro contra el asiento.

Llegaron a destino a eso de las una de la tarde  
Cuando entraron se encontraron a la madre de los dos peli turquesa hablando con una muchacha de cabellos color negro y ojos aperlados.  
Luego de que la mujer saludara a su hija y le preguntara una y mil cosas la muchacha que se encontraba allí se presento.

-Ella es Tetsuyo, mi novia- dijo mientras abrazaba a la chica. Esta se sonrojo un poquito.

-Soy Tetsuyo Uchiha, mucho gusto- La muchacha saludo con una pequeña reverencia, Ayami la miro extrañada y luego reacciono.

-Lo siento, es que estoy ya acostumbrada a darle la mano a la gente que acabo de conocer –Rio nerviosa- Soy Ayami Kazemaru, el gusto es mío. Vale, es extraño, tú y tu madre se parecen bastante, ambas son muy guapas.-

-¿Conoces a mi madre?- Pregunto la joven extrañada.

-Así es, las muchachas con las que trabajo siempre suelen querer un vestido diseñado por tu madre, es una excelente diseñadora y una gran mujer.- Sonrió ampliamente. –Bueno, creo que es hora de que me vaya a preparar-

-Pero la boda es a las siete…- Dijo Ichirouta con un tono de confusión.

-Mi cabello me llega a los tobillos, voy a estar por lo menos una hora solo preocupándome de lavarlo, secarlo, plancharlo y peinarlo; tengo que sacar mi ropa de las maletas, tengo que ponerme el vestido sin arruinar mi peinado, tengo que maquillarme y además quiero ir a ver a los novios antes de la boda. Es agobiante pero Roma no se construyo en un día.-

Luego de eso la muchacha fue a prepararse y estuvo lista solo cuatro horas después. Durante el tiempo que estuvo preparándose, su hermano y Tetsuyo ya estaban listos hacía mucho tiempo. Se subieron al auto y fueron en dirección a la locación. Si, iban a llegar bastante temprano, pero era la boda de Endou Mamoru y Natsumi Raimon, y conociéndolos seguramente habían invitado hasta a el presidente.

Llegaron a destino y Ichirouta se dirigió hacia donde debería estar arreglándose el novio, mientras que las chicas se dirigieron hacia donde debería estar la novia.  
Ayami toco la puerta levemente y se escucho un _**_Pase_ **_ desde dentro.

Abrió la puerta y en la habitación se encontraba Natsumi subida en una especie de plataforma redonda no muy alta, con sus ayudantes y con Haruna y Aki. Le estaban arreglando el vestido por abajo, el cual era apegado por la parte de arriba y tenia mangas largas transparentes con bordados blancos y que por la parte de abajo era largo y se separaba del cuerpo. Llevaba el largo velo ya puesto y su cabello estaba suelto y muy bien peinado. La habitación tenía un gran ventanal que dejaba entrar el sol el cual ya no era tan intenso como a medio día, lo cual hacia que la habitación se bañara en la iluminación natural de él.  
Natsumi de volteo a ver a quienes entraron y sonrió ampliamente.

-Viniste…- Dijo casi sorprendida pero alegre a la vez.

-Jamás me perdería una boda, mucho menos si es de una gran amiga como tu.- Respondió la peli turquesa

Natsumi se bajo de la plataforma y abrazo a Tetsuyo.

-Gracias por venir, no tienes idea de cuán valioso es eso para mí.- Se separo de ella y la agarro por los hombros.

-¿Qué clase de persona seria si no hubiese vendió?.-

Natsumi la soltó y fue a abrazar a Ayami, entonces empezó a sollozar. Fueron las mejores amigas durante mucho tiempo, el que Ayami se haya ido fue algo muy duro, pero ahora ella estaba allí, para su boda.

-Venga, no te pongas a llorar ahora.- Le entrego un pañuelo y saco uno para ella.-¿Qué no ves que voy a llorar yo y se nos va a correr el maquillaje?- Dijo sollozando ella también y secándose los ojos, a pesar de que sabía que traía un maquillaje que no se corrían con el agua.

* * *

Natsumi volvió a la plataforma para que las ayudantes arreglasen unos pequeños detalles del vestido, entonces Ayami y Tetsuyo fueron a saludar a Aki y Haruna.

Luego de un rato empezaron a llegar más personas:  
-Touko Zaizen  
-Lika Urabe  
-Reina Yagami (Si, extrañamente tenía una buena relación con Natsumi)  
-Fuyuka Kudou  
-Atsumi Fubuki, la hermana de Shiro, la muchacha de cabellos plata con mechones rosa había entrado para dar suerte a Natsumi y luego se quedo hablando con Haruna.  
\- Yukishitsu Hashimoto, o Yuki, como le decían todos, una gran amiga de Natsumi.  
-Kaoru Shiraiwa, una muchacha de cabello castaño claro y ojos azules, amiga de Ayami y Natsumi desde que se conocieron.

A medida de que iban llegando chicas Ayami decidió por salir de la habitación e ir a ver que sucedía con el novio.

Toco la puerta.

-¿Se puede pasar?-

Desde adentro se escucho que alguien preguntaba

 _ **-¿Ayami-san?-**_

-You got it baby- respondió ella en un tono divertido

 _ **-Pasa, no hay problema-**_

Abrió la puerta y entro. Adentro estaban Endou (Obviamente), su hermano, Hiroto, Kidou, Fudou, Goenji, Fubuki, Afuro, Tachimukai y Tsunami; todos parecían agitados.

-¿Qué demonios paso aquí?, ¿Los asaltaron o qué?- Saludo a todos con un abrazo fraternal, para ella todos esos muchachos eran sus hermanos menores, desde que se conocían había sido así y siempre iba a serlo.

-Lo que sucede, nee-san, es que Endou no quiere quitarse la banda de la cabeza.- Explico Ichirouta.

-Se la hemos tratado de quitar de distintas maneras, pero no hace caso.- Dijo Hiroto.

-Oh, Endou…- Suspiro Ayami.

-Pero es que, ¡he ocupado esta banda casi toda mi vida!- Se excuso.

-Exacto, la haz ocupado toda tu vida, y es momento de que dejes de utilizarla. Solo es por el día de hoy, por Natsumi. –Sonrió. Sabía que Endou iba a encontrar alguna manera de que su futura esposa le dejara utilizar la banda durante la ceremonia, así que mientras hablaban Ayami hizo gestos con su mano a Tsunami, el cual estaba tras de Endou.

-Pero es que… -De pronto Endou sintió que le quitaban algo de la cabeza y vio a Tsunami salir corriendo de la habitación. –Oye, ¡devuélvemela!- iba a salir corriendo tras de él pero cerraron la puerta.

-No, tú te quedas aquí a arreglarte, y pobre de ti que no me hagas caso porque entonces me asegurare que no te la devuelvan hasta que seas padre.- La chica abrió la puerta para salir de la habitación. -¡Y lo digo enserio!-

* * *

Al fin había llegado la hora de que comenzara la ceremonia, estaba atardeciendo lentamente y todos ya estaban adentro esperando. Era una iglesia inmensa y estaba llena a tope, pero no era de sorprenderse, a Endou se le daban muy bien las relaciones, era amigo de todos y todos eran amigos de él; por otro lado, estaba lleno de periodistas tanto allí como de otros países, y aunque eran muchos aun así no los habían dejado entrar a todos, fuera de la iglesia habían aun mas. Claro, no era para menos, el capitán de la – varias veces campeona – selección Japonesa se iba a casar y era todo un espectáculo.

Ayami trataba de tranquilizar al impaciente novio a las afueras de la iglesia, aunque era complicado, sus palabras no funcionaba como normalmente lo hacían. Por otro lado, Natsumi estaba llegando con todo el estomago revuelto y con el corazón en la mano. Este era el momento más importante para ambos, era el paso más grande de su vida y sin duda los nervios se los estaban comiendo vivos.

Era hora de empezar. Primero entro una mujer que podía reconocerse como la tía materna de Natsumi, que cargaba un cuadro con una foto de la madre de Natsumi, se posiciono en el lado izquierdo, que era el lado de la novia. Seguido de ella llego el maestro de ceremonias, que se ubico en el pulpito de la iglesia.  
Entro el novio y los flashes de las cámaras no pararon hasta que estuvo ubicado en el altar.  
La orquesta empezó a tocar la marcha nupcial.  
Entraron las damas de honor acompañadas de los padrinos de honor: Haruna acompañada por Goenji, Tetsuyo acompañada por Ichirouta, Yuki acompañada por Hiroto, Kaoru acompañada por Fubuki y Touko acompañada por Tsunami.  
Seguidos de ellos entraron dos pequeños de uno años, una niñita que llevaba las flores y un pequeño que llevaba los anillos. Eran de la familia de Natsumi.

Por último, entraron Natsumi –Que iba del lado derecho – y su padre. Al igual que cuando entro el novio, las cámaras empezaron a sacar fotos. La novia estaba deslumbrante y en ese momento –y tal vez hasta que se terminase la boda – era el centro de atención de todos.

Llegaron al altar y el padre de Natsumi se retiro a su asiento. Natsumi temblaba de los nervios, sentía que se iba a morir en cualquier momento, pero sintió como Endou apretaba sus manos con las de él y empezó a relajarse un poco.

La boda empezó.

-Buenas tardes a todos los aquí presentes. El día de hoy estamos aquí reunidos para juntar en sagrado matrimonio a Mamoru Endou y Natsumi Raimon.-

El maestro de ceremonias hablo por bastantes minutos hasta que al fin llego el momento en donde Ayami sabía que todas las damas presentes iban a llorar.

-Ahora, los votos de los novios- Dio pie el maestro de ceremonias.

Endou tomo aire.

-En el primer momento en el que te vi me quitaste el aire, y a medida que te conocía me robaste el corazón. Recuerdo que solía pensar que el amor no existía, que era imposible querer a alguien con toda el alma y ser, pero me hiciste ver que estuve todo este tiempo equivocado y también me hiciste ver que jamás encontrare a alguien como tú nunca más. Cada momento en el que estoy sin ti me siento vacio e incompleto, por eso desde ahora quiero estar contigo para siempre. Desde este momento, yo, Mamoru Endou, te tomo como mi mejor amiga para toda la vida. Prometo honrarte, animarte, y apoyarte durante nuestro caminar juntos. Cuando el camino se haga difícil, prometo permanecer junto a ti y alentarte para que, a través de nuestra unión, podamos lograr más de lo que podríamos lograr solos. Prometo trabajar sobre nuestro amor y siempre hacer de ti una prioridad en mi vida. Te amare con toda mi alma, corazón y fuerza hoy, mañana y siempre. Este es mi voto solemne.- Finalizo el castaño.

Se podían escuchar desde pequeños sollozos hasta llantos desconsolados. Los votos siempre llegan al corazón.

Natsumi lloraba ríos, era su momento de decir los votos, por lo que trato de tranquilizar su respiración y empezó ella con sus votos.

-Cuando era pequeña solía pensar que no existían días buenos o días malos, que solo existían los días, pero cuando te conocí entendí que no era así. Siempre que estabas conmigo cualquier día podía volverse un buen día, sin importar que, pero siempre que estabas ausente a mi lado los días se volvían malos. Te volviste parte de mi ser, de mi vida y de mi día a día, y quiero que lo sigas siendo para toda la eternidad. Mamoru Endou, me entrego a ti este día para compartir mi vida contigo. Puedes confiar en mi amor, porque es real, más real que cualquier otra cosa en este mundo. Prometo serte una esposa fiel y compartir y apoyarte en todos tus sueños y metas. Mi voto estará contigo para siempre. Cuando caigas, te levantare, cuando llores, te confortare, cuando rías, compartiré contigo tu gozo. Todo lo que soy y todo cuanto tengo es tuyo desde este momento hasta la eternidad. Este es mi voto solemne.- Finalizo.

Cuando Ayami cayó en cuenta casi todos los presentes estaban conmovidos hasta las lágrimas, sin importar su edad o género, y sin darse cuenta ella también lo estaba. _Si mi maquillaje no fuera resistente al agua mi cara seria un desastre_ Pensó limpiándose las lagrimas con un pañuelo.

-Mamoru Endou, ¿aceptas a Natsumi Raimon como tu futura esposa, para cuidarla, amarla y respetarla, en la salud y enfermedad, en los buenos y malos momentos para toda la eternidad y más allá aunque la muerte los separe?- Dijo el maestro de ceremonias.

-Acepto.- Dijo decidido el castaño.

-Y tu, Natsumi Raimon, ¿aceptas a Mamoru Endou como tu futuro esposo, para cuidarlo, amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y enfermedad, en los buenos y malos momentos para toda la eternidad y más allá aunque la muerte los separe?- Reitero el maestro de ceremonias.

-Acepto.- Estaba emocionada, pero también muy segura.

-Las argollas.- Pidió el maestro de ceremonias, a lo que el pequeño se acerco a entregárselas a la joven pareja.

Endou le puso la argolla a Natsumi y de igual manera ella se la puso a Endou.

-Desde ahora, con el poder que se me ha conferido, los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.- Finalizo el maestro de ceremonias.

Endou se acerco a Natsumi y le dio un cálido beso, digno de películas de Holywood. Los aplausos y flashes de las cámaras estallaron.

Los ahora esposos dieron unas cuantas palabras a la prensa, tanto como a la que estaba dentro de la iglesia como la que estaba fuera. Ambos jóvenes se subieron a la limusina que aguardaba fuera de la iglesia, debían prepararse para la recepción de la boda que sería en una hora. A diferencia de la ceremonia, en la recepción solo entrarían amigos y familia.

El lugar donde se haría la recepción solo estaba un poco más allá de la iglesia, aunque la misma iglesia estaba de por si un poco lejos de la ciudad.

Llegaron todos a la recepción en donde les asignaban una mesa redonda que era para ocho personas, para que las parejas no tuviesen que separarse. En la mesa uno les toco a Ayami, Aki, Ichirouta y Tetsuyo, Afuro y Michiru Toyotomi (Su novia, una un poco callada pero simpática y linda muchacha con el cabello celeste y largo), Lika y Fuyuka

En la mesa dos estaban Kidou y Atsumi, Goenji y Haruna, Fudou y una muchacha de ojos azules con cabello corto negro con dos mechones azules – su nombre era Shion y era pareja de Akio desde hacía ya bastante tiempo –, y Fubuki con Kaoru.

En la mesa tres se encontraban Tachimukai con su pareja Melanie Bianchi – la cual cabe destacar que llevaba un precioso vestido "palabra de honor" azul oscuro el cual de alguna manera resaltaba sus ojos verdes –, Tsunami, Midorikawa, Hiroto y Yuki, y en esa mesa también se encontraba uno de los invitados especiales de Endou, el cual fue invitado desde el extranjero junto con su novia. Fidio Aldeana y su novia Shizuru Jenny, una muchacha de cabello negro y ojos gris claro. Ambos venían desde Italia únicamente por el casamiento de Endou, pero habían decidido quedarse un tiempo por allí.

Habían mesas y mesas de invitados, si te tocaba una de las mesas de más al frente o atrás no podías ver el otro lado. _Si claro, amigos y familiares más cercanos_ pensó Ayami mientras veía entrar tumultos de gente.

-Creo que a Endou y Natsumi les gusta despilfarrar dinero.- Comento Afuro.

-Y que lo digas, creo que no entra más gente solo porque no hay más espacio…- Acoto Ayami.

Habían en total ciento cinco mesas y solo una era de cuatro personas.

* * *

Una vez que todos estaban sentados llegaron los novios dieron comienzo a la velada.  
Una vez servidos casi todos los platos en casi todas las mesas Ayami se puso de pie en la mesa e hizo sonar su copa de champaña con una cuchara. No estaba para nada nerviosa, había hecho eso unas miles de veces como mínimo.

-¡Quiero hacer un brindis!- Hablo en voz alta y luego uno de los camareros le entrego un micrófono. –Quiero hacer un brindis por los novios, que a pesar de cualquier adversidad aun se siguen amando. Natsumi, eres una gran chica, a pesar de nuestra diferencia de edad eres una de mis mejores amigas y eres fuerte, porque no cualquiera podría seguir adelante después de perder a un ser querido tan importante como es una madre. Eres especial, eres la mejor. –Carraspeo –Endou, querido, eres un muchacho que de verdad no se rinde ante nada, eres alegre aunque te pasen cosas malas y tus sentimientos siempre son buenos, si te soy sincera creo que eres estúpido, pero eres como un hermano menor para mí y te deseo lo mejor desde ahora en adelante. ¡Salud!- En toda la habitación se escucho un _Salud._ Ayami le entrego el micrófono a uno de los encargados de allí y se sentó a disfrutar de la comida.

Luego de un rato llego el momento del vals de los novios, todos se amontonaron en un gran círculo y los dos jóvenes empezaron el baile. Por aquel momento ellos pudieron sentir como el resto del mundo desaparecía a su alrededor.  
Al finalizar todos los demás invitados pudieron entrar a la pista y bailar, solos, en pareja, en grupo, que importaba, solo había que divertirse.

Mientras un grupo de muchachas bailaban en el centro de la pista, un grupo de muchachos las miraban desde una mesa.  
Ayami se acerco y se sentó con ellos.

-Esto ha sido como un cuento de hadas…- Dijo Tachimukai.

-Claro, cualquiera desearía casarse de esta manera.- Dijo Fudou.

-Que envidia, ahora ya no tienen nada que temer porque estarán juntos para siempre…- Menciono Afuro, que estaba con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa.

-Sí, desde ahora en adelante serán muy felices. Desearía poder casarme yo también.- Ichirouta miro el techo.

-Somos dos.- Tachimukai levanto el brazo.

-Tres.- Dijo Fudou balanceándose en su silla.

-Conmigo cuatro…- Afuro bostezo.

-Cinco- Dijo Hiroto, que había permanecido en silencio.

-Seis.- Menciono Kidou mientras miraba la pista de baile.

-Siete y vete con cuidado Kidou.- Dijo mientras miraba fijo a Yuuto, aunque sabía que él jamás le haría algo malo a Atsumi, porque después de todo el tenia una hermana también.

-Y conmigo somos diez, digo, ocho.- Dijo Fidio mientras sacaba una silla y se sentaba con los demás.

-Espera, ¿Fidio Aldeana?- Comento Ayami.

-El mismo.- Dijo orgulloso.

-Como sea…- Ayami suspiro. –No sé si son estúpidos o que…-

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Pregunto Tachimukai.

-Porque tienen la oportunidad de casarse ahí mismo, pero no mueven ni un dedo…-

-No es algo tan sencillo, es algo bastante precipitado el solo llegar y decir "¿Te quieres casar conmigo?"- Dijo Kidou.

-Nunca es bastante precipitado, en ocasiones he tenido que organizar matrimonios de personas que se conocen hace siquiera una semana, algunos que solo se conocen por internet o incluso matrimonios arreglados donde ni se conocen, ustedes llevan como mínimo 3 años de relación con ellas, ¿no?.-

-Pues…de alguna manera tienes razón…espera, ¿"has tenido que organizar"?- Pregunto confundido Hiroto.

Ayami se azoto la cabeza con la mesa.

-Soy organizadora de bodas, pero eso no es lo que importa por el momento, lo que importa es si están dispuestos a casarse si o no.- Suspiro. –Piensenlo en lo que yo vuelvo.-

-Espera, ¿A dónde vas?- Pregunto Ichirouta.

-La novia va a lanzar el ramo~ - Luego ella se dio media vuelta y se fue en dirección hacia el grupo de chicas que había por allí.

-Estamos jodidos si alguna lo atrapa…-Dijo Fudou.

-Sip…- Dijo Afuro.- Aunque de algún modo fuimos nosotros quienes dijimos que queríamos casarnos…-

-Solo esperemos una señal.- Dijo Fidio.

Al momento de lanzar el ramo _"lamentablemente"_ se desbarato entero, haciendo que muchas chicas terminaran con una de las flores del ramo en las manos.

Ayami se acerco a la mesa.

-¿Qué mas señales necesitan caballeros?- Dijo en un tono divertido.

Todos los chicos se miraron entre sí.

.

.

.

.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Extra:**

Ayami abandono la habitación del novio y empezó a caminar por los pasillos de la enorme instalación con intenciones de encontrar a Tsunami para decirle que le devolviera la banda a Endou solamente cuando fuera la recepción. El gran edificio tenía ventanas por todas partes y la luz del sol hacia un efecto que hacía que se viera casi mágico.  
Al medio de uno de los pasillos pudo divisar a Aki, que vagaba por ellos con la cabeza gacha. La peli turquesa se le acerco

-Hola- Saludo cordialmente.

-Hola- Contesto la muchacha tratando de no sonar tan desganada.

-…- Hubo un silencio –Entiendo lo que sientes…-

Aki le miro sorprendida.

-¿Te ha pasado a ti alguna vez? –

-No exactamente, pero suelo ver a muchas chicas que pasan por ello. A veces la pasan aun peor, siendo damas de honor o testigos. No eres la única, y no estás sola, recuérdalo.- Se acerco a Aki y le dio un abrazo. Esta comenzó a soltar pequeñas lágrimas, que se volvió un llanto.

-Yo…no…yo quiero que ellos sean…- Mencionaba entrecortado.

-Tranquila, no digas nada. Todo va a estar bien, todo estará bien, lo prometo…- Dijo mientras le frotaba la espalda tratando de tranquilizarle.

Eso quedaría como un secreto entre ambas, solo ellas sabrían que paso y cuáles fueron los sentimientos de Aki. Luego de que abandonaran los pasillos fingirían que nada paso, y eso podía no ser lo mejor, pero la peli verde ya se había desahogado por el momento.

Natsumi era su amiga y quería estar con ella mientras se preparaba para el momento, pero era momento de dar apoyo a alguien que de verdad lo necesitaba.

 _ **Donde**_ _ **hay dos corazones**_ _ **felices**_ _ **hay un tercero roto.**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **N/A:**

Ódienme todo lo que quieran, yo también me odie por ese extra TTuTT

Como sea, espero que les haya gustado, les dejo unas preguntas por aquí~

¿Qué tal el capitulo?, ¿Valió la pena quedarme hasta las dos de la madrugada escribiendo aunque al día siguiente tuviese que levantarme a las seis?

¿Qué tal el extra?, ¿Me odiaron?

¿Qué fue lo que más les gusto?

¿Los chicos se decidirán? (Esta es obvia xD)

¿Les gusta como escribo?

¿Debería dormir más?,

¿Debería dejar de hacer tantas preguntas estúpidas?, dejen, esa la respondo yo. Si, debería dejar de hacer tantas preguntas (?)

En una parte de la historia (para ser especifica esta: "…en la salud y enfermedad, en los buenos y malos momentos para toda la eternidad y más allá aunque la muerte los separe?") no puse el típico "Hasta que la muerte los separe" porque creo que la muerte no es excusa para dejar de amar a alguien (De ahí el titulo xD).

Bueno, eso es todo, creo que jamás había escrito tanto en mi vida xD  
Me retiro porque ya me está empezando a doler la cabeza e-e

Por cierto, aun hay cupos para Oc's.

Ahora sí me voy, nos leemos!


	3. Mil vueltas por un anillo

**N/A: _Holi, volví (?) Aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo, ojala les guste ^^_**

 **Advertencias: Posible Ooc y Au, y sobre explotación de las palabras "plata" y "anillo**

 ** _Recuerden que inazuma eleven no me pertenece, si no que a Level 5 TT-TT_**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Dentro de una perfectamente iluminada y brillante tienda de joyas se encontraban un grupo de ocho apuestos muchachos y una dama, que estaban hablando en el centro de la tienda, que estaba casi vacía.

-Aun no sé cómo llegamos aquí…- Menciono en un suspiro Hiroto.

-En auto.- Dijo Ayami con sarcasmo, mientras miraba por todas partes por una dependienta.

-No me digas- Hiroto rodo los ojos. –Me refiero a que como es que llegamos a esto.-

\- La verdad yo tampoco lo sé, aun no puedo creer que los termine de convencer.- Ayami se froto las sienes. –Maldita sea, ¿donde mierda están las dependientas? "atención de calidad" tu vieja. Yo les voy a enseñar que es atención de calidad. –Dijo mientras se acercaba a una de las vitrinas apretando la mandíbula-

-¿Cálmate quieres?- Dijo Ichirouta, tratando de calmar a su bastante temperamental hermana mayor.

En eso, de la puerta trasera sale una muchacha.

-Buenos días, ¿Se les ofrece algo?-

-Claro que se nos ofrece algo pe-auch. –Ayami soltó una queja puesto que su hermano le había tirado del cabello. –Quiero decir, si, estamos buscando anillos de compromiso.- Dijo con una sonrisa fingida.

-Por aquí- La muchacha los hizo pasar a una habitación en donde solo se encontraban anillos. Había desde anillos con pequeñas gemas hasta unos con gemas gigantes que parecían decir "róbame" cada vez que alguien osaba a ponérselo y salir a la calle.

La habitación no estaba vacía, si no que se encontraban dentro varias dependientas y un muchacho de cabello color morado.

-¿Tobitaka?, ¡¿Tobitaka Seiya?!- Exclamaron todos confundidos, menos Fidio, Afuro y Ayami, claro.

Tobitaka casi se pone azul al escuchar esas voces tan familiares.

-¿Q-que hacen ustedes aquí?- Pregunto nervioso.

-Eso deberíamos preguntarte nosotros…- Dijo Fudou.

-Seiya-kun, ¿te vas a casar?- Pregunto Ayami. Ella conocía a todos los jugadores de Inazuma Japón y uno que otro de otras selecciones o equipos, no se le escapaba nadie.

-Puede ser…- Menciono retomando la compostura.

-¡Maravilloso!-

-… ¿Qué?- dijeron todos, incluyendo a él peli morado.

-Te unirás a nuestro grupo. Déjame ayudarte a encontrar un anillo ideal.- Dijo mientras se acercaba a ver la repisa.

-Pero yo…-

-No fue una pregunta.- Dijo Ayami de una manera cortante. –Y dime, ¿Cómo se llama ella?-

-…Mikury, Mikury Fuchika- Menciono mientras se perdía en las brillantes gemas de los anillos de compromiso.

-Hummm, creo conocerla, no estoy segura…- Ayami miro al grupo de chicos que seguían parados ahí. -¿Y ustedes qué?, ¡vayan a buscar algo! –Hizo un gesto con las manos como si estuviera espantando a un gato y en eso todos los chicos se fueron a ver las vitrinas. Ayami se volteo hacia el aparador. –Pues, ¿Has visto algo que crees que puede gustarle?.-

-No realmente, pero estoy buscando un anillo con amatista.-

-¿Con que amatista eh? –Tobitaka asintió. Ayami llamo a la dependienta- Quiero ver todos los anillos de compromiso que tengan amatista aquí y ahora.- La dependienta se limito a hacer lo que la peli azul le pidió.- Revísalos tu y luego me dices que tal, sino da igual, siempre pueden encontrarse cosas más bonitas.-

Ayami se aparto de donde estaba Tobitaka y se acerco donde estaban Fudou, Kido y Afuro, mirando los zafiros.

-¿Y bien?-

-No nos apresures, no es tan sencillo- Dijo Fudou molesto.

-Uyy, perdóname, no sabía que andabas sensible el día de hoy- Menciono con sarcasmo mientras rodaba los ojos. La especialidad de esos dos era pelear y ser sarcásticos.

-Déjalo, aun sigue conmocionado, seguro pensaba que esto de venir a comprar los anillos era una broma.- Kido rio despacio.

-En primer lugar tu cállate, no estás incluido en la conversación, y en segundo ¿Cómo es que lograste hacer que las chicas nos dejaran salir a todos sin hacer siquiera una pregunta?, ¿Las drogaste o algo?- Fudou alzo una ceja mientras preguntaba.

-Solo necesitaba distraerlas un rato, fue sencillo-

-Eso no responde mi pregunta.-

-No me interesa si respondió o no tu pregunta, solo sigue buscando un anillo.-

-Eh, Aya-nee, creo que ya encontré el que voy a llevar- Dijo Afuro mientras señalaba una de las vitrinas.

-¿Ah sí? – El rubio asintió – Déjame ver – Ayami fue hacia donde se encontraba Terumi. El joven señalaba un precioso anillo de plata con dos pequeños diamantes a cada lado del zafiro tallado en forma de corazón que se encontraba en el centro. – Es hermoso…-

-Lo es, se que a Michiru le va a encantar, puedo sentirlo.-

-El hecho de que el zafiro tenga forma de corazón lo hace muy romántico, después de tantos años al fin puedo saber el porqué de que te llamen "Aphrodi", eh.- Ayami le pego suavemente con el codo y rio, mientras que el aludido solo se sonrojo.

-Pensé que ya había pasado la fase de ese apodo…- Dijo mientras se metía las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón mientras miraba el techo.

-Cuando eran niños no parecía molestarte que todo el mundo te llamara así-

-Eran tiempos distintos- Se revolvió el cabello avergonzado.

-¿"Eran tiempos distintos"?, oh, perdóneme usted señor dinosaurio – Dijo con un obvio sarcasmo mientras reía – Como sea, ¿vas a llevarlo?, debes estar seguro-

-Así es –Dijo con seguridad– Sé que es el anillo indicado, puedo sentirlo.- Terumi miro el anillo través el vidrio- Además a ella le gustan los zafiros y el añillo es exacto a su talla de dedo.-

-Vaya, pero que detallista, estaba casi segura de que ninguno sabría la talla de dedo.- Ayami cerró los ojos mientras volvía a guardar un pequeño papel que tenia escrita varias letras en fila hacia abajo y al lado de cada letra un numero- de cualquier manera tenía un plan B. ¿Entonces lo llevas?.-

-Si.-

-Muy bien, si tú lo dices- Ayami llamo a la dependienta. – Hola, mira, el quiere llevar ese anillo- Señalo el susodicho anillo.- Quiero que lo pongas en una caja pequeña de terciopelo azul marino, y que en la tapa la caja tenga impreso en color dorado las letras T y M, ¿bien?-

La dependienta asintió y desapareció tras una puerta que había por allí.

-Vaya que si lo tenias todo bien planeado.- Dijo Kidou sin apartar la vista de los anillos de zafiro.

-La verdad es que no, estoy improvisando. Me avisan si la cago, ¿sí?. – Dijo la peli turquesa con un tono divertido mientras miraba fijamente la puerta por donde había desparecido la dependienta, como si la estuviese apurando con la mirada a través de las paredes.

-¿Qué significan la "T" y la "M" entonces?- Pregunto el rubio.

-Fácil, Terumi y Michiru- Le sonrió. La dependienta llego con la pequeña caja y una llave, fue a la vitrina la abrió y saco el anillo cuidadosamente poniéndolo en la pequeña cajita, seguido de esto fue hacia la caja registradora. Ayami se situó detrás de Terumi y le tomo los hombros, haciéndolo avanzar. –Ve a la caja registradora, paga el anillo y por favor ten MUCHO CUIDADO con el recibo, guárdalo bien, pero que no se te olvide que lo tienes guardado. Piensa que es como un juego, si pierdes el recibo o Michiru lo ve pierdes automáticamente y por el amor de TODO lo bueno y bonito de este mundo TEN CUIDADO CON EL ANILLO, ¿sí?- Dijo remarcando las palabras, Afuro solo asintió.

Terumi fue a la caja mientras que Ayami iba de el lado contrario; se acerco donde estaban Fidio y Tachimukai viendo unos anillos de diamante.

-Así que tradicionales, ¿eh?-

-A mi princesa le gusta mucho el diamante, y a decir verdad es realmente difícil hacer que le guste alguna joya, así que me estoy lleno por lo seguro.- Dijo el italiano.

-Pues, a Melanie le gustan los diamantes, y a mí personalmente el diamante de alguna manera me recuerda a ella…- Dijo Tachimukai con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ayami rio un poco.

-Que adorable- La muchacha se acerco un poco más al aparador donde estaban los anillos –El diamante representa el amor, la dicha y el valor, entre muchas cosas.-

-¿De verdad?- Pregunto Fidio un tanto intrigado.

Ayami asintió.

-Amor, dicha y valor...- Tachimukai sonrió un poco mientras aun miraba los anillos de diamante –Eso es lo que siento cuando estoy con ella…- dijo en voz baja.

Ayami solo sonrió y le revolvió el cabello a Yuki, de alguna manera, a pesar de que el ya fuese todo un adulto, a Ayami le seguía pareciendo aquel pequeño muchachito tímido de 13 años que conoció hace ya bastante.

-Vaya que esto vieja…- Se le escapo a Ayami.

-¿Cómo dices?- Los dos castaños la miraron.

-Nada, nada…- La peli azul suspiro –¿No han encontrado nada que les haya llamado la atención?-

-Oh, yo si- Dijo Fidio en un tono muy animado. –Este– Señalo un anillo de plata que tenía un diamante un poco cuadrado de tamaño considerable en el centro y a los lados de este tenía cuatro diamantes pequeños. Básicamente era un anillo de plata con nueve diamantes –Es el indicado, es como si me gritara "cómprame"-

-Es un anillo con mucho diamante, me pregunto si ella podrá con el peso en su mano…- Ayami puso una mano en su mentón en señal de duda.

-No puedo estar seguro de eso, pero por lo menos podrá saber cuándo lo lleva puesto y cuando no- Dijo el italiano encogiéndose de hombros.

Ayami rio.

-En todos mis años de carrera jamás vi a un muchacho como tú, eres único-

-Gracias…supongo- Dijo riendo un poco también.

-¿Entonces vas a llevar ese anillo?- La peli azul se acerco a el aparador para ver el anillo desde aun más cerca.

\- Entonces que sea ahora o nunca.- Ayami llamo a la dependienta- El va a llevar este anillo- Dijo señalándolo –Quiero que este anillo lo pongas en una caja de terciopelo blanco sin ninguna inscripción, pero que tenga adornos dorados.- La dependienta volvió a desaparecer tras la puerta.

-¿Por qué sin inscripción?- Pregunto el castaño ladeando un poco la cabeza.

-Si tomamos en cuenta que el anillo brilla más que el sol, creo queda más sofisticado así- Ayami sonrió y la dependienta salió con la caja de terciopelo blanco y la llave. Repitiendo la acción de hace un rato la muchacha saco el anillo del aparador y lo deposito en la cajita, seguido ella fue a la caja registradora. –Fidio, ¿Escuchaste lo que le dije a Terumi hace un rato?-

-Pagar el anillo, tener cuidado de no perder el recibo ni dejar que Jenny lo vea y tener cuidado con el anillo.- Dijo mientras levantaba los dedos enumerando lo que decía.

-Exacto. –Fidio se habia dado la media vuelta para ir en dirección a la caja, pero Ayami le detuvo.- Por favor trata de no ensuciar la caja, es blanca y se puede ensuciar hasta con aire. Ah, y trata de no quedarte tarado mirando el anillo fijamente como Terumi- Dijo señalando al rubio que estaba afirmado en una pared mirando el precioso anillo.

-¡Te oí!- Grito Afuro desde donde estaba.

-¡Esa era la idea genio!- Le respondió.

Ayami se dio media vuelta y fue hacia donde estaban Fubuki y Hiroto, mirando las esmeraldas.

-¿Te has dado cuenta de que cada vez que alguien elige un anillo luego simplemente te das la vuelta y te vas?- Le dijo el peli rojo mientras miraba un anillo.

-Seh, pero se van a tardar un rato escogiendo, todos los anillos son muy bonitos, elegir uno conforme a su chica va a tardar su buen tiempo.- Decía la peli azul mientras se estiraba. –Y bien, dime, ¿ya tienes pensado quienes serán tus padrinos?-

-Por mi parte creo que serán Ryuuji, Fuusuke y Haruya, estoy seguro de que también Endou, pero creo que Yuki querrá elegir a alguien más…-

-Vaya que si tienes las cosas bastante claras eh…- Ayami se quedo callada por un mometo.

-¿Sucede algo?- Pregunto Hiroto mirándole.

-No, es solo que hace bastante que no veo a Fuusuke-kun y Haruya-kun, bueno, hace tiempo que no veo a nadie de aquí, pero me refiero a que ellos fueron a corea un año antes de que yo me fuese.-Dijo ladeando un poco la cabeza.

-Hum…no recordaba eso, es verdad que a nosotros no nos veias hace cuatro años, pero a Fuusuke y Haruya no los vez hace cinco años enteros…- Dijo el peli rojo mirando el techo. – Pues pronto los veras- La miro con una sonrisa.

-Supongo –Ayami suspiro con cansancio- me pregunto cuanto habrán cambiado esos mocosos…- Ante aquel comentario Hiroto soltó una pequeña risa. _Supongo que no mucho_ Supuso la peli azul ante la risa de Hiroto. -Bueno, ¿encontraste algo que te gustase?-

-No creo que deba gustarme a mi- Suspiro y se acomodo un poco los lentes – Pero creo que lo encontré- Dijo señalando un anillo de plata con dos pequeños diamantes y una esmeralda redonda un tanto oscura en el centro.

-Es muy hermoso, creo conocerla lo suficiente como para saber que le va a encantar, y no la conozco demasiado- Ayami miro el anillo fijamente.

-¿Tú crees?-

-Puedo estar segura, ¿lo llevaras?- Miro al chico.

-Si…voy a llevarlo.- Hiroto miro el anillo y sonrió.

Ayami llamo a la dependienta.

-El llevara esa sortija- Dijo la peli azul señalando la preciosa joya.-Y quiero que este en una caja de color…- Ayami miro a Hiroto- No hay ningún color que convine con el verde de la esmeralda así que…-Volvió a mirar a la dependienta- Que sea una caja de terciopelo negro con una inscripción dorada que tenga las letras H y Y.-

La dependienta hizo lo mismo que las otras dos veces.

-Hiroto, no pierdas el recibo, que Yuki no lo vea, cuidado con la caja, ¿entendido?- Ayami miro a Hiroto.

-No soy un niño…- Hiroto suspiro.

-Demuéstralo- Seguido de esto Ayami lo empujo hacia donde estaba la caja registradora.

-¿Por qué siempre haces eso?- Pregunto Shiro, que estaba aun viendo los anillos.

-¿Hacer qué?- Le miro con intriga.

-Escoger la caja y lo que llevara o no inscrito- Fubuki la miro con un rostro de intriga.

-Ah, eso, es solo que estoy segura de que deben tener menos gusto para combinar que una papa. Es todo- Se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que tienes razón- Hubo un silencio largo- ¿No vas a darte media vuelta e irte?.

-Que feo es que me digas eso…- Dijo fingiendo estar ofendida.

-No es eso, solo que…-Dijo un poco nervioso al ver lo grosero que había sonado.

-No te agites, no pasa nada. Pues, no me voy porque hay un anillo que te gusta, ¿no?, además ya me maree de tantas vueltas- rio- ¿Entonces cual?.

-En realidad hay dos que me gustan, pero no se cual elegir.-

-Muéstrame ambos y yo te diré cual es el más indicado-

-Ese- Dijo el albino señalando una sortija plateada muy brillante con una gran esmeralda que tenia la típica forma de diamante en el centro.- y ese- con la otra mano señalo una sortija similar a la que había escogido Hiroto, solo que esta tenía una esmeralda mas cuadrada y brillante.

\- Yo creo que es mejor esta- Ayami señalo el anillo más brillante con la esmeralda en forma de diamante. –Porque si eliges la otra probablemente Kaoru se moleste porqué es similar a la de Yuki.-

-Eso pensé, pero no creo que sea tan así, ¿verdad?- Miro a Ayami.

-Yo si me molestaría. Varias de las chicas que atiendo se molestan. ¿Quieres probar a ver qué pasa?- Miro a Shiro, el cual solo negó con la cabeza. -¿entonces quieres llevar este?.-

-Si.-

-¿Seguro?-

-Tan seguro de cómo me llamo Shiro Fubuki.-

-Está bien.- Ayami llamo a la dependienta.- Quiere ese anillo –Dijo señalándolo a través del aparador- Quiero que sea una caja negra con las iniciales S y K.-

-¿No te mareas de hacer eso?- Pregunto el albino.

-Puede que si.- Dijo dándose media vuelta –Recuerda, cuidado con el recibo, cuida el anillo.-

Ayami se encamino hacia donde estaban Tobitaka e Ichirouta, observando cuidadosamente los anillos de amatista.

-¿Qué tal?, ¿encontraste algo que encajara con Fuchika-san, Seiya?- El aludido asintió.

-Creo que ese es el que voy a llevar.- Dijo señalando una argolla de plata con una amatista un tanto cuadrada en el centro y varios diamantes diminutos.

-Bien.- Ayami volvió a llamar a la dependienta. –El llevara ese anillo, que la caja sea de color morado oscuro y simple.- Ayami miro a Tobitaka- Cuidado con el recibo, cuidado con el anillo.-

Seguido de eso Ayami se dio media vuelta e iba a ir en dirección a donde estaban Kido y Fudou, pero una voz la paró en seco.

-¿Nee-san?- Ayami miro a Ichirouta -¿Pasa algo?-

-No, ¿Por?-

-No sé, te siento rara-

-Bueno, la verdad… estar en este lugar me pone de los nervios…- Dijo Ayami mirando por todos lados.

Ayami nuevamente se dio la vuelta y fue hacia donde estaban Kido y Fudou.

-¿Sabes que es lo que me pone de los nervios a mi?, tu, ¿puedes quedarte quieta un rato?, pareces un jodido león enjaulado.- Dijo Fudou claramente molesto.

-Cállate quieres.- Dijo la peli azul suspirando- ¿Encontraste algo Yuuto-kun?-

-Creo que si-

-Déjame ver- La muchacha se acerco a vitrina.

-Es ese- Kido señalo un hermoso anillo de plata con detalles que hacían parecer que estuviese trenzado, dos pequeño diamantes y un zafiro un tanto cuadrado en el medio.

-Tienes que estar de broma…- Ayami quedo mirando el anillo un rato.

-¿Tiene algo malo?- Pregunto levantando una ceja.

-¡No!, todo lo contrario, es preciosos, solo es que, ¿Cómo es que no te has decidido a comprarlo aun?, yo lo hubiese comprado unas diez veces- Dijo riendo.

-¿Tú crees que es tan bonito?- Dijo mirando el anillo.

-No me jodas, ¡es un anillo hermosísimo!, ¡a Atsumi le encantaría!-

Shiro se acerca a ver el anillo.

-Tiene razón, a Atsumi le fascinaría…- Dijo el albino mirando el anillo.

Kido suspiro.

-Entonces lo llevo.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

La dependienta que ya estaba junto a ellos hace un rato miro a Ayami.

-Que sea una caja morada oscura con las iniciale en dorado- Le sonrió a la dependienta la cual volvió a repetir el proceso utilizado anteriormente. –Yuuto-kun, cuidado con el recibo y con el anillo.-

-Lo tendré.- Respondió tranquilo

-Lo sé.-

Ayami se dio media vuelta y fue hacia donde estaba Tachimukai.

-Me estoy empezando a marear de verdad-

-Así parece- Respondió Tachimukai.

-Como sea, ¿ya escogiste?- El muchacho negó con la cabeza. –No es fácil escoger, el anillo tiene que ser perfecto, porque cada vez que ella lo vea en su dedo recordara con quien se va a casar, pero debes recordar que a quien Melanie le va a decir que sí y con quien va a estar toda su vida vas a ser tu, no el anillo.- Se sonrió de manera cálida al muchacho.

-Bueno, eso me tranquiliza un poco a decir verdad- El muchacho miro la vitrina, y de pronto abrió los ojos de manera casi exagerada. –¡Ese!-

Ayami vio donde el muchacho señalaba. Era un anillo de plata con tres grandes diamantes y adornos en él; tenía también varias incrustaciones de diminutos diamantes en el borde de este. La dependienta se acerco.

-Solo una caja de terciopelo negro…- Ayami rio.

-¿Por qué solo así?-

-Porque ese anillo brilla más que cualquier otra cosa que haya visto jamás, debe ser una caja simple si no quieres dejar a Melanie ciega- Rio.

Ayami se encamino hacia donde estaba Fudou…de nuevo.

-Si no es mucho pedir podrías apresurarte un poco.- Ayami buscaba molestar al menor con sus comentarios.

-Ya encontré el que voy a llevar, así que no me jodas.-

-Ten más respeto, basura. No sé cómo le hace Shion para soportarte- Dijo Ayami riendo mientras se acercaba a ver el anillo. Era un anillo de plata con incrustaciones de diamante y en el centro un zafiro redondo de tamaño considerable. –¿Qué demonios tienen en contra de el oro?-

Todos se encogieron de hombros.

La dependienta volvió a acercarse.

-Va a llevar ese anillo, que sea una caja azul con inscripciones doradas de las letras A y S.- La dependienta volvió a hacer lo que le pidieron por octava vez.

Ayami fue hacia donde estaba Ichirouta, que ya había escogido el anillo.

-Ustedes vayan saliendo por el momento.- Le dijo a los demás chicos, los cuales hicieron lo que les pido. Luego se dirigió a la dependienta–Quiero una caja de color morado con las iniciales K y T.- La dependienta hizo lo que se le pido por última vez.

En lo que la muchacha volvía los hermanos se quedaron mirando la vitrina por un largo rato, hasta que por fin alguien hablo.

-Nee-san, ¿Estás bien?- Pregunto un tanto preocupado el menor.

-…Ichirouta, ¿recuerdas esa vez cuando mamá nos dijo que todo estaría bien pero no fue así?- Dijo sin dejar de mirar la vitrina. Luego rio un poco –Estoy bien, no tienes nada porque preocuparte…solo es que siento que las cosas están pasando tan rápido que no me dan tiempo para nada. Es como si el día de ayer tú tuvieras catorce años y me hubieras presentado a todos tus amigos y amiga, y ahora se están preparando para casar …- Dijo sincerándose la muchacha.

-Yo también perdí la noción del tiempo de un segundo a otro…-

-¿Cuándo conociste a Tetsuyo?-

-Durante la preparatoria-

-¿Y por qué no la conocí?-

-No lo sé, creo que fue durante ese tiempo en el que llegabas a casa y te encerrabas en tu cuarto hasta el día siguiente. Luego de eso Tetsuyo y yo empezamos a salir, pero no te la presente porque tenía miedo de que no te agradara-

-Eres un idiota- Suspiro Ayami.

Llego la dependienta con la cajita de color morado. Ichirouta y Ayami se acercaron a la caja, pero Ayami fue la que pago la compra.

-…¿Qué?- Ichirouta la miro confuso.

Ayami miro el interior de la caja, era un anillo de color plata, con una amatista ovalada en el centro y que a los lados de esta tenía dos alas también de plata. _Estos niños están traumados con el color plata_ Pensó.

La peli azul se guardo el recibo en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, cerro la pequeña cajita y se la entrego en las manos a su hermano menor.

-Considera esto un regalo de mi parte. No hagas que me arrepienta de dejarte hacer esto.- Suspiro- Recuerda que tu siempre serás mi hermanito, no importa que…-

Ichirouta le dio una sonrisa cálida y sincera. Ambos salieron de la tienda y ya todos estaban en los autos (Porque si, un auto no es suficiente para estas superestrellas).  
Ayami iba a subir al auto pero sintió su celular, por lo que les pidió un poco de tiempo a los muchachos para poder hablar tranquila.

En la pantalla de su teléfono se leía el nombre del contacto "Sayaka" y la foto de una muchacha peli roja. Ayami contesto.

-¿Hola?, ¿Sayaka?-

 _-Hola, de verdad lamento molestarte, pero es importante, ¡todo está fuera de control!_

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- Ayami empezó a ponerse un poco nerviosa.

- _Poco mas y hay una muchedumbre furiosa a las afueras del edificio. Mucha gente exige saber cuando vuelves, dicen que aplazaran todo lo posible pero necesitan una fecha_ _ **YA**_ _-_

Ayami miro hacia donde estaban los nueve chicos, no podía dejarlos solo así, no ahora que la necesitaban, porque probablemente ni siquiera sabrían como proponerse de una manera adecuada.

-Sayaka.-

- _¿Si?-_

-Dile a la gente que va a tener que esperar aun más, porque te necesito a ti y a todo el equipo en Japón ahora.- Acto seguido corto y se subió al auto.

-¿Quién era?- Pregunto Ichirouta.

-Los refuerzos…-

Iba a hacer que esas bodas fueran algo espectacular costase lo que costase.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Extra**_

El día anterior, por la mañana…

Una joven de cabello oscuro un tanto verdoso se encontraba en una heladería mientras leía un libro bastante concentrada, por lo que no se dio cuenta que cierta peli turquesa se acercaba con sigilo por detrás.

-¡Bu!- La joven peli turquesa asusto a la muchacha y esta dio un grito ahogado y se quedo rígida por un momento. -¿Aki?.-

Aki respiro profundo.

-¡Casi haces que me de un infarto!- reclamo.

-Oh, vamos, no exageres- rio –Pero no eh venido solo a asustarte.- Aki levanto una ceja en un gesto de curiosidad – tengo que pedirte un favor. –

-¿Un favor?-

-¡Sí!, pero es un secreto- Dijo tapándose la boca con un dedo haciendo un gesto de silencio.- Tienes que prometer que no se lo dirás A NADIE, ¿sí?-

Aki suspiro.

-¿De qué se trata?-

-Veras, necesito que distraigas a las chicas, a todas.-

-¿Para que?-

-Porque mañana iremos con los chicos a comprar anillos de compromiso...- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿E-es enserio?, ¡eso es genial!- esbozo una sonrisa.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A: _Eso fue todo por el momento (nun)r_**

 ** _Ahora las preguntas ewe_**

 _ **¿Que tal el capitulo?, ¿se marearon?, porque yo si...**_

 _ **¿Cual fue su parte favorita?**_

 _ **¿Que tal el extra?**_

 _ **¿Aki esta feliz de que las chicas se vayan a casar porque va a ser la dama de honor de medio mundo? (?) okno**_

 **Bueno, me voy, nos leemos!**


	4. AVISO

Pues hola, se que esto puede parecer raro, pero creo que es importante decirlo, realmente no me parece algo agradable que alguien comience con un fic y jamas publique y llegue luego de ochocientos años y diga que ha tenido problemas, normalmente acepto estas excusas, se que todos tenemos vidas y problemas, todos somos humanos despues de todo, pero aún así soy partidaria de el hecho de que se debería de avisar este tipo de cosas antes. Y pues aquí me tienen.

Veran, el día de hoy cometi el error de poner un vaso de coca-cola sobre mi notebook, confiada de que no sucedería nada, pero como ven, sucedió algo. Cayó sobre el pc y actualmente ya no enciende. No quiero agobiar con los estupidos detalles. Debo esperar tres días para saber si volverá a funcionar nuevamente. El Punto es que si no enciende voy a perder todo lo que llevó escrito de mis dos fanfic's en esta cuenta.

De "Internado IS" (Capitulo que estaba escribiendo: 1, palabras totales hasta el momento: 4.600) la perdida no es total realmente, máximo unas 1.000 o 1.500 se perderían totalmente puesto que lo que avanzaba me lo enviaba a mi misma en mensajes, por seguridad (luego de que una vez word se cerrara mal y el archivo se corrompiera, perdiendo todo) y avances luego de eso lo tengo escrito en papel.

De "La planificadora de bodas" (Capitulo que estaba escribiendo: 3, palabras totales hasta el momento: aproximadamente unas 8.600) se perdió absolutamente todo, de verdad de verdad no quedó NADA, ni siquiera en papel. La pérdida es total y si les soy sincera, de tantas palabras no puedo recordar ni la mitad de lo que escribí.

Tambien perdí mi parte de "Cronicas de papel" , fic en colab en la cuentade "Gemini no Hotaru"(Alcagi, no me mates plz) aunque tampoco fue mucho, lo tenía igualmente escrito en papel todo.

No quiero ser pesimista, quiero pensar que volverá a funcionar mi computador, pero no puedo (/-\\). Lo tomó como un castigo adelantado por mis pesimas calificaciones. Esa es otra razón, si es que llegara a funcionar nuevamente no lo podría ocupar por mis pésimas calificaciones.

Sólo voy a decir que actualmente tengo unas locas ganas de reír o de matarme.

Eso, me gustaría que supieran que no publicare o por lo menos no muy seguido, tal vez me escabulla en la habitación de mi hermano y empice a escribir y guardarlo en un pendrive o en mi celular, cosa que no será muy difícil puesto que estoy sola 90% del día (desde que llegó a casa.)

Pues eso era, sólo queria informar de mi situación actual y el porqué de que no me vean mucho por aquí ademas de comentarios. Se que soy una basura, pero espero que entiendan. Se los quiere, besos.

P.D: Probablemente tenga HORRORES ortográficos, pero escribir con un celular tan obsoleto como el mío no es fácil ni cómodo, sepan entender por favor


End file.
